Arena
by Cannelle Vert
Summary: Kurt ama captar el alma, cada una de sus fotografías cuentan la historia de un desembocado corazón. Kurt encontrará algo en la playa, de lo que no podrá evitar enamorarse.
1. Capítulo 1

**Arena**

Es media tarde, las olas tranquilas acarician la playa una y otra vez, sin fin.

Él se encuentra sentado mirando a una pareja de ancianos caminar, ella se apoya en él, con su espalda curveada y cabellos plata, él le acaricia el brazo y susurra algo en su oído. Las aves trinan y algunos niños corren a lo lejos, alguien vende comida en una cesta y un par de familias recoge sus campamentos.

Horas después él sigue allí sentado, viendo el sol esconderse, cuando éste es apenas una franja luminiscente se levanta y con trabajo se inca unos metros más atrás para tomar la arena. Con cuidado llena un pequeño frasco con ella, de una forma meticulosa casi ceremoniosa, escoge un montículo seco y con los dedos la pellizca, dejándole en el interior del recipiente y al terminar limpia los laterales con un dedo, acariciando la boca del recipiente y con un ligero susurro lo tapa.

Todas las tardes, del mismo año.

.

Kurt ama captar el alma, cada una de sus fotografías cuentan la historia de un desembocado corazón.

Llega a la playa, no es particularmente bonita, es como muchas otras, ruidosa y contaminada, pero él no viene por el paisaje. Por lo que no le da importancia. Se toma su tiempo en mirar a los individuos, a quien necesita desatar un nudo en la garganta, dar un adiós.

Después de estar toda la tarde mirando entre las familias, decide marcharse.

A lo lejos el mismo hombre cumple su ritual, aire y arena, encerrados en el frasco.

La tarde siguiente es lluviosa, una tormenta como hace años no aparecía, Kurt mira las ventanas del hotel estremecerse, agitarse, quejándose de su tarea. Ve las pocas fotografías que tomo ayer, su taza humea mientras come un polvorón, niños, madres y castillos de arena desfilan por la pantalla del computador, pero ninguna es la indicada. Decepcionado cierra la portátil.

Entusiasta por naturaleza sale al balcón y como lo vio en tantas películas: grita. Su voz es amortiguada por el viento, perdiéndose entre la marea y las gotas. Exaltado aprieta fuertemente el barandal mientras lo hace, y solo termina cuando siente que ya no puede más. Abre los ojos y mira a la agitada marea. Sonríe al sentirme tan pequeño ante la furia de Poseidón.

Pero algo en la costa le llama la atención, hay un cuerpo.

Kurt es delgado, ligero y algo torpe, pero eso no le importa ni le impide bajar aún en piyama y pantuflas, y desfilar apresurado por el hotel. Cruza el boulevard, hasta internarse en la arena.

Él continúa allí, en la playa, inconsciente.

Las pantuflas le estorban para correr entre la mojada arena, así que las deja olvidadas unos metros atrás.

Se arrodilla en cuando puede; frenético busca respiración, pulso, algo.

Y lo encuentra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Con cuidado rota su cuerpo para que se encuentre mirando el cielo. Palpa su cuerpo en busca de daños, no encuentra nada, ni celular, ni cartera, solo un frasco de cristal lleno de algo.

—Bien— Kurt se sorprende cuando el sujeto le responde.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No te has hecho daño?

—No, estoy bien.

—Te llevaré a un hospital, es necesario que te revisen y...

—Mi casa, por favor, solo llévame a mi casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Besos "3"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias a: **Gabriela Cruz, MyCoffeeOrder y Klainefiction. Son un amor :**D**

* * *

**Huellas**

¿Quién dice que no duele?

Pues lo hace. Se equivoca.

Duele.

Siempre lo hace, el mirar las huellas, sin que ninguna sea la buscada.

Las verdaderas nunca regresarán.

o.O.o

Kurt se siente incómodo revoloteando en la casa de un extraño, abriendo cajones y buscando entre estantes para él. Busca un armario con sábanas o algo grueso con que taparle. Sería fácil preguntarle y así no invadir más su espacio, pero él se ha quedado dormido, lo hizo a segundos tras tocar la cama. Ahora, Kurt se encuentra abriendo puertas, hasta que encuentra esa.

El joven fotógrafo pese haber visto prácticamente todo tipo de escenas, esa le extraña.

Cree que podría entender encontrar cuerpos, o muebles hechos con piel humana incluso un refrigerador con partes de las víctimas, pero esa, es diferente.

Una amplia habitación, mucho más que la que creyó que era la principal, donde le dejó. De paredes blancas y altas, llena de frascos, llenos de arena o vacíos. Los recipientes de cristal hacen filas e hileras que llegan hasta el techo. Uno tras otro, dando un curioso resultado. Toda la arena es parecida, no puede decirse que son de diferentes lugares. El color y textura es uniforme.

El piso de madera cruje ante su peso cuando se interna, ahora que las miras detenidamente no tienen algo especial o especifico. No es un adorno, ni siquiera es bonito, mucho menos útil, no dan un mensaje y no intenta ser artísticas.

Da media vuelta y regresa a su preocupación, algo tibio para proteger el cuerpo durmiente.

Unas horas más tarde se encuentra allí. Mirando la respiración de un extraño. Preocupándose por él.

Desearía tener su cámara. Sus dedos piden, exigen, pican por sostenerla.

Tose, se remueve un poco entre las sábanas y se vuelve a quedar dormido. Kurt no puede evitar acercarse más. A falta de cámara, sus ojos le servirán para memorizar, de una forma privada. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios temblorosos y estrechados, la presión con la que somete sus puños y la constancia con la que sus rodillas se golpean ligeramente entre sí, con tobillos juntos.

Té, sopa y horas después. Se encuentran frente a frente, en la mesita de la cocina.

—Gracias.

Apenado, su contraparte asiente.

— ¿Qué hacías ahí?

—Oh, no, no. Yo te vi, desde el balcón del hotel.

o.O.o

—Entonces ¿Eres fotógrafo?

—Sí, algo así. — Por lo general Kurt refutaría que no solo toma fotografías, él intenta mostrar el interior de los humanas, no su fachada. Pero hoy no, se limita a asentir.

.

— ¿Tú?, bueno, ¿a qué dedicas tu tiempo?

—Nada, no hago nada. —Su respuesta es falsa, lo puede ver fácilmente.

Se han pasado dos días, sentados en la arena mirando a la gente pasar.

Kurt tiene su cámara en el regazo a la espera de ser utilizada.

—Si pudieras ser una animal... ¿Cuál desearías ser?— Blaine no se extraña por la pregunta. Kurt piensa que nada le puede extrañar, nada, no a él.

—Una gaviota. — El castaño le mira esperando que continúe.

—Para ver la arena de la playa, y volar tan alto como pueda, intentando tocar a la luna. Y después caer, a la espuma.

o.O.o

Una revista cultural ha contratado a Kurt como fotógrafo, la paga es buena, no se queja. Pasa las mañanas tomando las escenas concordadas y las tardes con Blaine.

—Eres escritor.

Asiente, sin dejar de beber su taza de café.

—Lo sé, siempre supe que tenías ese aire... bohemio.

Ahora él no puede evitar reír.

—Bohemio. Claro, claro. Lo soy.

o.O.o

Kurt sonríe por su suerte.

Al ver el mar contaminado y revuelto, nunca imaginó que se quedaría tanto tiempo. 18 meses.

Sentados juntos, piernas y caderas tocándose, manos entrelazadas y un cachorro a sus pies.

El atardecer llega y ve a Blaine separar sus cuerpos y besar su mejilla. El rostro de Kurt pierde su sonrisa, sin cambiar de posición le observa.

Anderson se arrodilla a unos pocos metros de él. Saca un frasco vacío de cristal y lo llena como siempre: con infinita paciencia y dedicación. Lentamente regresa a él. La neutralidad en el rostro de Kurt desaparece cuando lo tiene a su lado y acomoda su rostro en su regazo. Vuelve a sonreír.

Pero con la cena todo cambia.

—Te dije que era temporal— Blaine mira su cara seria, su cara siempre sonriente se ha transformado a una que solo contienen líneas horizontales. Labios fruncidos y mentón alzado.

— ¿Pretendes ir? ¿Dejarme?— Kurt niega fervientemente.

—Somos una pareja. — Él otro bufa — Quiero que vengas conmigo. Que estemos en otro lugar, pero juntos.

—No, no puedo y lo sabes. Debo quedarme en la playa, no puedo irme. — La respiración de él se agita.

Ambos guardan silencio, por unos pesados segundos.

—Blaine, por favor. — Implora. Con ver sus ojos lo sabe, antes que su respuesta. No irá.

—Lo siento Kurt, no puedo.

— ¿No quieres o no puedes?

—N-no quiero.

—Entiendo.

Kurt se marcha esa misma noche.

o.O.o

Blaine contempla fijamente las filas de frascos que inundan la habitación, las mira por horas. Hasta que vuelve la noche.

Un frasco, un día.

Arena y la búsqueda de olvido.

Y espera otra vez. Que suceda de nuevo.

Sin fuerzas para luchar, se queda allí contemplando.

Regresa a su rutina. Desayuna café en la isla de la cocina -mientras ve el noticiario silenciado- frente a la pantalla del computador con un archivo abierto, una página en blanco sin título. El cursor parpadeará por horas. Él nunca intentará escribir, solo examinará la fotografía que se encuentra a un lado. Él y Kurt abrazados en el porche de la casa, haciendo muecas a la cámara, felices. Por horas, hasta que llega la tarde y el frasco, mar y arena.

Hay otro cambio.

Un día Blaine se queda en la playa. La pareja de ancianos le ven y pasan a su lado creyendo que se ha quedado dormido. No es así.

Una llamada a media noche despierta a Kurt.

o.O.o

Blaine se levanta por la tarde.

La escena es cliché. Kurt se ha dormido con el rostro en la cama, sentado en una incómoda silla de metal. Tan cerca de él como puede, con las manos entrelazadas. Es clisé, pero provoca un sentimiento tibio.

—Has despertado— Blaine asiente contento.

—Me alegro. —Kurt sonríe, pero hay algo que en su mirada que alerta a Blaine.

—No quería gritarte hasta que recuperarás el sentido. — El paciente se incorpora.

—Lamento si te hicieron venir, lo siento... debes de estar muy ocupado y...

—Blaine, cállate ¿Quieres?— Le interrumpe del mal modo.

—Aún me tienes en tu registro médico y lo agradezco. Me preocupo por ti. —Toma su rostro entre sus manos, impidiendo algún movimiento— Blaine, comprende. Te quiero. —Su corazón se llena por esas palabras dulces.

Continúa.

—Pero, tengo que decirlo. Eres un idiota, con mayúsculas y mención honorifica. —Hace una pausa dramática, que su acompañante ha extrañado tanto. — ¿Café? ¿Sólo café? Por dos semanas... — Las manos se apartan de su rostro para convertirse en puños que se estrellan en los muslos de Kurt. —Tienes suerte de no haber muerto de una arritmia, desmayarte en las escolleras... Tú gran pedazo de imbécil suertudo.

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé— Suspira y su rostro cansado trata de esconder sus sentimientos en la mirada.

—Era una despedida, por ello me quedé allí. Le he dicho adiós...

—Blaine, no quiero obligarte.

—No lo haces, ya han pasado los años. Es tiempo.

o.O.o

Ambos se mudan a un departamento en Los Angeles. Con amplios ventanales, Julian su perro labrador -que fue cuidado por Alex la vecina entrometida de Kurt mientras Blaine se encontraba en el hospital- la enorme colección de tazas del escritor, pero sin frascos llenos de arena.

El amor había visitado a Blaine antes de conocer a Kurt.

Pero lo perdió entre gotas, espuma y olas revueltas.

Una pelea, y nunca más le volvió a ver. Solo quedaron sus huellas. Marcas hacía un mar encrespado, mar de tormenta. Ninguna marca era de regreso.

Nunca le encontraron.

De alguna manera nunca le ha dejado de amar. Nunca podrá, ambos lo saben.

Pero ahora le tiene a él. Tiene alguien que le obligue a comer algo más que cereal y café, a dormir adecuadamente y limpiar la mesa después de la cena y amar.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar, eso me hace tan feliz.

Besos "3"


	3. Capítulo 3

**Epilogo**

Blaine no contesta el teléfono celular. Kurt comienza a inquietarse. No es del tipo celoso o posesivo. Pero si del cuidadoso. Y con los accidentes en los que comúnmente se mezcla Blaine es mejor tener cuidado.

Tiene una sesión de fotos, otra vez vuelve a hacer algo que no le gusta del todo, pero de alguna manera las cuentas y recibos de cada mes tienen que ser pagados.

La modelo frente a él le mira intensamente, en una pose que tiene menos naturalidad que cualquier producto comprado en McDonald's.

.

—Te quiero. —Responde Anderson al quinto tono de la cuarta llamada.

—Palabras lindas no te librarán del regaño. — Kurt pasea por los pasillos del set.

—Lo sé, pero es verdad... Además, tenía que intentarlo. —Casi puede ver su sonrisa.

—Gracioso.

— ¿Cuál es la urgencia?— La cena del viernes es intocable, ambos lo saben. Por ello Kurt no sabe cómo abordar el tema.

—Verás... la sesión se retrasó y continuará por la tarde. Llegaré tarde. —Suspira de forma dramática algo bastante característico en él. —Muy tarde y lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Pero yo...

—No, Kurt, entiendo. No hay problema.

—Te lo compensaré.

Pasan dos horas más y comienza a contar las horas para llegar a casa. No es que no le agraden los miembros del equipo, pero hasta la paciencia de un maestro de preescolar –experimentado-se ve amenaza con varias horas de trabajo en la jungla bien vestida que es el modelaje. Después de un gran silencio hay una conmoción.

Un aburrido hombre llega con un enorme ramo de rosas. Las chicas se acercan -esperanzadas- a recibirlo. Pero el hombre que porta un mono completo azul niega y muchas se alejan.

—Kurt, es para ti. — Susurra emocionada Mabel, asistente de la modelo principal. Le hace caso a la rubia y se acerca al mensajero.

— ¿Kurt Hummel?— Asiente. — Toma, necesito que firmes aquí y acá— Le señala dos líneas, él garabatea su nombre.

Son cerca de tres docenas de rosas rojas y amarillas. No puede evitar sonreír. Blaine puede equipararse al nivel de Rachel Berry en cuanto a aspectos románticos y cursis. Pero a un par de años de relación, no ha habido ocasión en la que eso le enojase.

Motivado y algo esperanzado su tarde se vuelve a un más lenta, pero no eterna. Cuando finalmente llega a casa. Julian le recibe en la entrada con un baile y patadas por su atención. Le acaricia la cabeza mientras busca a su novio con la mirada.

— ¿Cariño?— No puede evitar balancear las caderas mientras alarga la última vocal. No recibe respuesta, por lo que busca agua y un florero donde dejar el arreglo. Cuando pasa al comedor se da cuenta que la mesa está puesta, pero no hay rastro de su pareja.

Su habitación también se encuentra vacía. Solo un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza, amarrado con un cordel. Lo primero que piensa es que se tratan de chocolates, pero el peso no es el adecuado. Y la situación tiene un aire de misterio que supera a cualquier golosina. Y sí, no está equivocado.

Son hojas sujetas con una gran broche binder negro.

**Kurt. **Dice una primera post-it verde que encuentra en la cubierta. El fotógrafo tenía razón la primera vez que lo comentó, su pareja es escritor. Pese a tener varios años en un receso autoimpuesto. Kurt tenía la esperanza de poder leer uno de sus libros actuales. Ha leído y se ha enamorado con las novelas de fantasía que había encontrado de él.

**Sé que es tarde y egoísta, pero deseo que leas esto. Por favor, ve a la página número doce. **_Cuando la primera vez termina,_ comienza el capítulo.

Estamos educados para esperar la ocasión perfecta, que será única y que se impregnará en nuestra mente, por siempre. Por ello, cuando se termina nosotros lo hacemos con ella. No intentamos buscar, luchar...

Tiene que admitirlo, no se da cuenta de que se trata la historia de Blaine hasta el término de la segunda hoja. Ha utilizado obviamente otros nombres y personalidades, además de que se oculta perfectamente en la fantasía; pero la esencia está allí, ligera para ser descubierta con un poco de tacto.

Un ave -una gaviota para ser exactos- lastimada, un globo azul y una ágil cometa.

Rene había sido amigo desde la más tierna infancia de Lue el globo azul. El tiempo pasó y les unió para ser algo más, pero ellos no sabían que serían separados por un vendaval. Ella voló como nunca antes lo intento, él intento alcanzarle, y no pudo. Fueron arrojados a dos mundos lejanos. Sin poder encontrarse. Rene vivía desolado, apático sin tener un motivo por el cual volar.

Un día mirando a lo lejos encontró a una silueta que volaba tan alto que tocaba las nubes, así lo veía Rene desde las escolleras. Mill un cometa generoso de color cerezo sobrevolaba la zona. La gaviota lastimada intento alcanzarle, por mucho tiempo voló tras él. Pero Mill no le veía. Hasta que en una ocasión llego a la costa, donde Rene descansaba curando sus alas aun lastimadas. Mill al verlo se preocupó tanto que se quedó a cuidar de él. Pero Rene había pasado demasiado tiempo solo y no sabía ya de compañía. Cometió un error y lo perdió. Devastado por ambas perdidas se quedó allí. Donde nadie le encontraría, en un lugar que impediría que dañase a alguien más. Pero el viento trajo de regreso a la valiente cometa para...

Allí termina la hoja, y Kurt voltea rápidamente la hoja para ver la continuación, pero está completamente vacía, blanca.

—Ayúdame a terminar la historia. —Blaine habla desde el lumbral de la puerta. Kurt corre a sus brazos. Se queda allí por lo que podría ser la eternidad o quizá solo cinco minutos. — ¿Sirve un vivieron felices por siempre?— Blaine asiente, y no puede evitar conectar sus labios en un beso torpe, en el que chocan los dientes en impaciencia y mala fortuna. Pese al mal comienzo del gesto, significa mucho. Es una certeza de una continuidad.

o.O.o

Ambos se encuentran desayunando en la cocina.

—Sabes...— comienza el castaño, dejándole un énfasis casi soñador a las palabras. Blaine alza el mentón pidiéndole que continúe.

—Cariño, te quiero, pero no creo que tengas muy buenas críticas con tu libro. — Su pareja frunce el ceño confuso. —Ya sabes, no creo que una ave gay se lo novedoso...

Blaine revolotea los ojos.

—No leíste la última nota, ve la tercera página. — Kurt curioso hace a un lado su plato de tortitas y va por el encuadernado.

.

_Para mi amor…_

_Kurt,_

_Dominique._

_Por ser todo para mí._

.

Ellos lo saben, siempre amará ambos. No puede evitarlo.

—Serán siempre todo mi mundo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Tengo un problema, no sé definir o terminar las historias, si sigue siendo confusa o tienes dudas, por favor házmelo saber.

Que tengas bonito día.

Besos "3"


End file.
